Julius doppio voltaggio
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40686 |no = 1211 |element = Tuono |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = Quando un demone invase Randall, Julius, noto per la sua impulsività, mantenne stranamente la calma. Probabilmente, aveva ormai maturato esperienza a seguito delle innumerevoli battaglie contro bestie demoniache a cui aveva preso parte. Nel corso della battaglia contro il demone, a Julius fu ordinato di collaborare con una stratega che rimase molto impressionata dalle sue capacità e dalla sua accuratezza. Dopo aver sconfitto il nemico, pare che Julius abbia affermato sorridendo: "È bello avere degli amici. Sono felice di essere qui". |summon = La loro amicizia era qualcosa di straordinario. Vorrei anch'io degli amici così... Ora siamo inseparabili, vero? |fusion = Se preferisco le pistole o le spade? Ah ah ah. Ora che me lo fai notare, quei due mi hanno fatto la stessa domanda! |evolution = Quando qualcuno è in pericolo, corro subito in suo soccorso! Sono fatto così! |hp_base = 5129 |atk_base = 2081 |def_base = 1941 |rec_base = 1821 |hp_lord = 6733 |atk_lord = 2607 |def_lord = 2421 |rec_lord = 2258 |hp_anima = 7625 |rec_anima = 2020 |atk_breaker = 2845 |def_breaker = 2183 |atk_guardian = 2379 |def_guardian = 2659 |rec_guardian = 2139 |hp_oracle = 6186 |def_oracle = 2302 |rec_oracle = 2615 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |ccant = 45 |ls = Ambizione dell'eroe fantasma |lsdescription = +30% a tutti i parametri - Enorme aumento del rilascio di CB, CC, zel, karma e oggetti |lseffect =* * * * |lsnote = Boosts BC and HC drop rate by 18%, Zel drop rate by 15%, Karma drop rate by 10% and Item drop rate by 3% |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst/Karma/Zel/Item |bb = Tattiche baluginanti |bbdescription = Potente combo di 17 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici - Probabili Ferita e Paralisi - Aumenta ATT per 3 turni |bbnote = 85% chance & 130% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |ccbbt = 17 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Colpo intercettante |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 19 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici - Aumenta ATT BB e ATT per 3 turni - Aumenta il rilascio di CB, CC e oggetti per 3 turni |sbbnote = 200% BB Atk, 130% Atk, 25% BC/HC & 2% Item |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 23 |ccsbbt = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Inversione e spazzata |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 20 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici - Aumenta ATT BB per 3 turni - Aumenta il rilascio di CB, CC e oggetti e aggiunge Ferita e Paralisi agli attacchi per 3 turni |ubbnote = 500% BB Atk, 50% BC/HC & 3% Item |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ccubbt = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Aspirante pirata aereo |esitem = |esdescription = Aumenta l'ATT quando la barra BB è piena, relativamente alla quantità di PS rimasti |esnote = 50% boost when BB gauge is full & 0.5% boost per 1% HP remaining |bb1 =* * * * |bb10 =* * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * |evofrom = 40685 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Eredi di Elgaia |addcatname = Julius 7 }}